


Tell me that you love me (Even if it's fake)

by AnnyGomez



Category: RWBY
Genre: Anal Fingering, Angst, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Morning Sex, Naked Cuddling, Oral Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-08-08 05:59:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7745878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnyGomez/pseuds/AnnyGomez
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cinder likes to watch her sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tell me that you love me (Even if it's fake)

Some people call it creppy. Other says it was romantic. Cinder didn't know what people would call her need to watch Raven sleep. She just enjoy the sensation; the sound of her breath, her calm expression and her heartbeat. She enjoys knowing she was there. Sometimes she would place gentle kisses on her neck, on top of the old hickeys; gentle enough to not wake her up, then she would trace circles with her fingers on Raven's stomach and wait for her to wake up. Raven always have been warm. Cinder have noticed that since the first time they had sleep together, She always enjoyed sleeping in her arms and how Raven could hold her tight in the middle of the night and mumble something on her sleep. Cinder knows she was dreaming about someone else, Raven could let some names slip sometimes. Cinder never mentions that.

If they don't talk about it. It doesn’t exist. Cinder thought to herself, eyes fixed on Raven. She couldn't hold back a smile, she was so pretty; she places Raven's bangs aside and take a good look at her face. She looks so calm. Nothing similar to the furious woman that she is when awake. Cinder wonder why Raven was always so angry.

"You gonna make a hole on my forehead if you keep staring" Raven mumbled, her eyes still closed, Cinder sighs. "What's on your mind?" Asked, not making an affort to open her eyes.

"I would love to talk if you were actually looking at me" Cinder said, Kissing Raven's chin.

"I hear you with my ears, not my eyes"

" _Raven_ "

She sighs and finally opens her eyes. Cinder likes her crimsons eyes, but right now they looked tired, Raven never liked waking up so early.

"Morning" Cinder whispers, staring at her. Raven has her usual grumpy face.

"Oh god. You're a morning person?" She whispered back, still too tired for a conversation. Cinder rolls her eyes but still smile at her.

"You should try being one too, you know, act like your age" Teased.

"Argh! You sound like Summer" Raven said under her breath while closing her eyes one more time. Cinder stops for a moment and wonder who this Summer person may be. An old friend? Does Raven still talk with that person?

She holds back her questions. It was too soon for an interrogation. She was sure Raven wasn't fully awake yet. Cinder caress her cheek, the gentle act makes Raven open her eyes again.

"You're pretty" Cinder says looking into her eyes.

"I'm tired" Raven replies, Cinder only smiles and lean to kiss her. Raven press her fingers against Cinder's lips who only stares at her, confused. "Morning Breath" that's all she said, Cinder just nods and lays her head on Raven's shoulder.

"You're really clingly this morning" Raven says, staring at the ceilling. Cinder don't say anything, She just enjoy being close to her, she stares at Raven's hand resting over her stomach, on top the sheets, she reach for it and interlock their fingers.

She stares at the ring on her finger, was it a wedding ring? She wonders. She looks up and stares at Raven this time, she was still staring at the ceiling, daydreaming again. She seemed to do that a lot now.

What if he said that he wanted Raven back...? Would she come back to him and their daughter? Cinder suddenly felt sick. Would Raven left her behind without think twice? She reaches for Raven's face and kisses her, not caring about morning breath or any other excuse, Raven's sweet lips and her kisses were enough to stop her from overthinking. She could felt Raven's left hand caressing her back, closer to her tattoo. Her hands are so warm, that send a chill on Cinder's spine, making her kisses turn more lustful.

She climbs on top of Raven and starts to place kisses at her neck, holding back her giggles when Raven 's hand quickly were on her hips, holding them in place.

"What is it?" Cinder asks after stopping kissing her neck. Raven's face was flustered and she was breathing heavily. Cinder smirks. "Are you too old to handle me?" She teases, enjoying how much the word 'old' have affect on her.

Cinder gasps when Raven lift her left leg betwen her legs, her hands began to force Cinder's hips to move. She grabs Raven's shoulders and hide her face on her neck and start griding her hips by herself, making sure her knee was also between Raven's legs and that she was rubing her clit everytime she moves her hips, Raven let go of her hips and she embrance Cinder's body, brushing her lips in Cinder's shoulders, she close her eyes and move her hips in a slow pace, Cinder was moaning against her ear.

Their moans became low whimpers against the other's ear, their breath was heavy. Raven holds her tighter when Cinder's hips starts to move faster, Raven slide her right hand on Cinder's back, her skin was soft and warm, Raven kisses and bite her shoulder, earning a loud moan from her, Cinder was starting to sweat and the room was starting to feel too hot, Raven slides her fingers between her buttcheeks and stars to put her finger inside her, she could felt Cinder's legs twitching slightly.

She shove her middle finger deeper and Cinder whimpers while she scratches Raven's shoulder, she still wasn't used to anal, Raven thought while moving her middle finger slowly, waiting for her to get used to it.

"Do you want me to stop?" She asks when Cinder starts shaking a little, she was still too tight and it was getting difficult to move her finger.

"No, you can keep going" she says and then bites Raven's neck, trying to distract herself from the slightly pain she was feeling.

"Relax" Raven whisper, moving her finger a little faster "I won't hurt you" Cinder replies with a low moan.

Raven slide a second finger inside her when she felt Cinder relax and then Cinder starts to move her hips against her leg again. It was easy to thrust her fingers inside her now, Cinder was panting and her hips moved fast against her leg.

"Harder" She whimpers and Raven obeys, her fingers started to move faster and harder, making Cinder's moans became louder and her hips start to buck against Raven's legs. Her need for release was the only thing in her mind now.

Raven pulls Cinder's hair with her free hand forces her to stare at her in the eyes, Cinder was sweating and panting, yet she gave Raven a smile and lean for a hungry kiss. Raven pulls her fingers almost all the way out then she slam them back inside.Cinder's back arc and her hips stop, She opens her mouth but any sound comes out. Raven could feel the wet splash in her leg. She did came. Raven slowly pulls her fingers from inside her, enjoying her low moans.

"That was so good" Cinder whispers, still enjoying her orgasm, She looks up and stares Raven in the eyes.

_Fuck._ Cinder thought. _I could kill and die for this woman. What a pain._

"Yeah, I think I noticed that you liked it" Raven says, caressing Cinder’s tattoo with her thumb. "Is still too early" She says after glancing at the clock in the wall.

"and I still want you" She hear Cinder whispers and starts kissing her chest, holding her nipple between her teeths, Raven holds back a moan and let her do what she wants, Cinder was bitting, licking and sucking her nipple while her left hand makes it's way between Raven's legs and starts to tease her clit. Cinder let go of her boob and starts kissing her again while her fingers move slowly on her clit making Raven gasps against Cinder's lips.

"Inside, please" She whimpers, arms around Cinder's neck. Cinder does as she asks and starts to penetrate Raven with her fingers, moving them quickly, Making Raven moan louder. Cinder keeps kissing her lips and face while her fingers do all the job, Raven could barely register all the touches and stollen kisses, too busy with fingers going inside and out from her pussy.

She cums minutes after, breathing heavily while Cinder hides her face on her neck, in silence. Before she can say anything the kisses start one more time, making its way to her stomach and then Cinder lift Raven's legs and let them rest over her shoulders, for instinct Raven places her hand on Cinder's hair and the other looks up, wondering if something was wrong, Raven then caress her cheeck and smiles, Cinder felt her heart beat faster and then she starts kissing Raven’s thights, liking how she grabbed her hair with both hands and let loud moans comes out, she licks her clit, teasing how much as she can and smilling with Raven starts bucking her hips up, the grib in her hair tighting.

She looks up in time to catch her cumming again, her eyes closed and her mouth open but any sound coming out of it, Cinder move her legs and lays on top of Raven, kissing her forehead and then resting her head on her shoulder.

 

“I love you” She whispers against Raven’s ear and then she takes a deep breath, enjoying the smell of her hair like she always does.

 

“I love you too” Raven whispers back.  That was the first time she ever said that and Cinder wonder if She was lying to make her feel better, But lying or not…

 

Cinder felt like she was in heaven.

 


End file.
